Big Time CIA
by bigtimemaria
Summary: What would happen if BTR is in the CIA? There they will meet four girls that will love or leave miss the chance to do good.
1. Prólogo

Hace 2 años

Kendall, Logan, James y Carlos iban andando por la calle tranquilamente cuando un coche negro se paró a su lado, abrió la puerta y los tiro dentro. Todos los chicos, empezaron a intentar escaparse hasta que uno de los hombres le enseño una placa de policía y se tranquilizaron.

¿Qué has echo ahora Los?- dijo Kendall

Yo no e echo nada Kendall- dijo Carlos

Escuchad chicos, sabemos quienes sois, sabemos donde vivís, sabemos todo de vosotros, así por favor callarse un poco y dejarnos explicaros lo que está pasando.

¿Quéeeeeee!-dijo James- es imposible que sepas todo de mí.

Te llamas James Diamond, tienes 18 años, vives en una mansión a dos manzanas de aquí con tu madre Brooke Diamond que es la dueña de la empresa de cosméticos mas famosas del mundo. Tú quieres ser famoso y vivir en los Ángeles para así conocer a más famosos y poder casarte algún día con Nicole Scherzinger. ¿Me equivoco?

¿Qué quieren de mí!- dijo James

Somos de la CIA y nos dedicamos a reclutar a jóvenes que no tienen mucha dependencia familiar y que están dispuestos a ser entrenados como agentes de la CIA y que estén dispuestos a tener una vida profesional falsa. Os hemos estado investigando y hemos visto que Kendall solo tiene a su hermana pequeña y a su madre. James solo tiene a su madre y con su padre nos se habla y Carlos y Logan viven con su familia. Debido a esto hemos pensado en enviar una carta a vuestras casas diciendo que los 4 tenéis una beca para un internado de lujo privado donde van todos los famosos cuando en verdad estaréis en la sede de la CIA. Os dejo un par de minutos para que penseis vuestra elección. Y recordar, si aceptáis y en un futuro queréis retiraros, cobrareis todos los meses un sueldo y tendréis un curriculum falso para que trabajéis donde queráis.

Chicos que pensais, a mi me da pena dejar a mi madre y a Katie sola -dijo Kendall

Yo diría que no, porque yo quiero estudiar para ser médico- dijo Logan

Yo quiero ser famoso y si con esto me pueden dar un curriculum falso para serlo cuando deje la CIA acepto - dijo James

Yo estoy con James, mi sueño es salvar al mundo del mal -dijo Carlos.

Después de 5 minutos

Chicos alguno de ustedes se une a la CIA- dijo el agente

SI Todos -Dijeron a la vez


	2. Conociendo a gente

En la Actualidad (Tarde 2 años más)

Kendall entraba en la sede de la CIA mientrasTodo El Mundo le felicitaba porción Terminar UNO de los Casos Difíciles Más. En La Actualidad Kendall tenia 21 años, seguia soltero y para Su Familia el estába Estudiando para ser jugador profesional de hockey. Kendall estába AndAndo en Dirección a sus Amigos CUANDO SE chocó con Alguien.

Perdón-DIJO una chica rubia de La Que Kendall se enamoro al Instante. Era la chica mas hermosa Que habia de Visto en do vida.

No ha Sido culpa mia - DIJO Kendall todavia aturdido.

Soy Jo- dijo la rubia

Yo soy Kendall, encantado de conocerte. ¿Eres nueva aqui? Es Que Nunca los antes te e de Visto por aqui - DIJO Kendall

No, He Venido a acompañar un padre mi. EL es el Agente Taylor-DIJO Jo

Por lo del tanto tu eres Jo Taylor. Yo soy Kendall Knight, La Mano Derecha de tu padre-DIJO Kendall Orgulloso.

Padre Encantada Kendall Knight, yo ..-Jo interrumpida FUE Por Su padre.

Jo nos TENEMOS Que ir ya. Knight deja de Hablar Con mi hija y haz tu trabajo-DIJO el Agente Taylor.

Adios Kendall-Jo DIJO

Adios, Jo -Kendall DIJO

Tio, era Quien ESA chica de la Que te ha enamorado? -DIJO James Información Sacar intentadole. James also soltero estába.

James, sin enamorado Estoy, Hablando estába en solitario Con Ella. ¿No hay amigos pecado Hablar chica chico y Una servi nada Mas que las Naciones Unidas pueden? Ademas era la hija del Agente Taylor, POR lo del tanto no está FUERA de mi Alcance. -DIJO Kendall.

Hey Logan, oye Camille-DIJO Kendall Entrando en la sala en La que se Suelen REUNIR los 4 CUANDO TIENEN ningún HACER nada que.

Hey Kendall-Dijeron al unísono.

¿Estais juntos? -Pregunto Kendall while le guiñaba un ojo sin Logan.

¡QUE! NOOO-Dijeron los dos while sí le empezaba un Notar ONU ligero rubor en la Cara.

Bueno me Tengo Que ir ya. Adios chicos. Adios Logan-DIJO MIENTRAS le Daba un beso en la Mejilla un Logan.

Tio no te das Cuenta de Que Camille se muere porción tus huesos? -DIJO James.

Logan also estába soltero Pero le gustaba Camille y ESE sentimiento Pero Mutuo era Logan no Teñido habia Las agallas suficientes párr decirselo.

James, no puedo decirle a Camille lo que siento porque puede que ella no sienta los mismo que yo. Carlos ¿que te pasa? -Logan le preguntó intentado cambiar de tema

Que me he enamorado -Dijo Carlos como si estuviera en las nubes.

¿De quién? ¿Chica nueva?- dijo James interesado.

De una nueva espía, se llama Alexa -dijo Carlos.

Uuuu, chica nueva -dijo James

No James ella es mía -dijo Carlos y sin ton ni son salío de la habitación y fue a buscar a Alexa.

~ Con Alexa ~

Mi teléfono comenzo a sonar justo cuando estaba hablando con Camille. Miré el identificador de llamadas y vi que era mi hermana. (_Cursiva es Alexa._ **Negrita es su hermana**)

_Hey Lucy_

**Alexa, ¿qué tal tu primer día?**

_Bien Lucy, he conocido a unas chicas muy simpáticas y a un chico muy guapo._

**¿A un chico muy guapo?**

_Sí, se llama Carlos y tiene unos amigos bastante guapos también._

**Ok, algún día me tienes que llevar a tu trabajo y recuerda que hoy hemos quedado para ir de compras. Traete a tus nuevas amigas si quieres.**

_Ok, Lucy. Te quiero, adios._

**Y yo Alexa, adios.**

Hola Alexa -dijo Carlos un poco timido.

Hola Carlos-dijo Alexa sonriendo

Me preguntaba si querias salir conmigo el sábado a un cita -dijo Carlos mirando a sus pies.

Claro Carlos, me encantaría. Camille nos tenemos que ir -dijo Alexa. Cuando Camille salió, Alexa se acercó a Carlos.

Carlos, me tengo que ir, pero estoy deseando de que llegue el sábado -dijo Alexa. Con eso le dió un beso en la mejilla y salió corriendo.

~Con los chicos~

Cuando Carlos entró en la sala, todos se les quedaron mirando.

Que tengo en la cara? -dijo Carlos

Nada, solo que se te ve bastante feliz -dijo James

Sí, porque Alexa ha accedido a ir a una cita conmigo y me ha dado un beso en la mejilla.

Bien Los- dijo Kendall

¿Nos vamos al centro comercial a comer? -dijo Logan

Vamos- dijo James

~Con las chicas~

Alexa, con ese vestido Carlos se morirá cuando te vea -dijo Camille

¿Tu crees? -dijo Alexa

Alexa cualquier chico con dos ojos en la cara se moriría por ti con ese vestido- dijo Jo

Jo y a ti no te gusta nadie? -dijo Lucy

Bueno, hoy me he encontrado con un chico bastante guapo en la CIA mientras esperaba a mi padre. Creo que se llama Kendall Knight -dijo Jo

Kendall!-dijo Camille - el chico que nunca se enamora?

Si, se llama Kendall- dijo Jo

Jo, ¿tu te chocaste con el?- preguntó Camille

Si, como lo sabes? -dijo Jo

Porque yo estaba con Logan en la sala en la que siempre estan ellos y cuando estaba saliendo escuche que Kendall le decía a Logan que le gustaba una chica con la que se había chocado antes pero que era incalcanzable porque era la hija del agente Taylor -dijo Camille sonriendo

Bueno yo soy la hija del agente Taylor -dijo Jo ruborizandose

Aaaaaa! tengo que conseguiros una cita. Kendall no es el tipo que se enamora de cualquiera, eres la primer chica que le gusta -dijo Camille.

Chicas no mireis pero por hay vienen cuatro chicos en nuestra dirección y nos están mirando- dijo Lucy

Camille miró distraidamente y dijo: Logan, Kendall, Carlos, James aqui!

Un momento quien es cada uno? -dijo Lucy confundida ya que queria saber si el que a ella le gustaba era el que estaba libre.

Kendall es el rubio alto, Logan es el moreno, Carlos es el más morenito de piel y James es el alto y más musculoso- dijo Camille

Hola Cami -dijo Logan

Hola Logan -dijo Camille

Quieres dar una vuelta conmigo? -dijo Logan

Claro vamos, adios chicos -dijo Camille

Hola Jo -dijo Kendall

Hola Kendall -dijo Jo

Quieres venir conmigo y así podemos terminar nuestra conversación de esta mañana? -dijo Kendall esperanzado

Claro Kendall, me encantaría -dijo Jo

Alexa, me podrías ayudar a elegir una corbata para nuestra cita -dijo Carlos

Claro, vamos a esa tienda -dijo Alexa olvidandose de su hermana y James.

Hola soy Lucy -dijo Lucy

Yo soy James, encantado de conocerte guapa -dijo James

Te gustaría ir a starbucks conmigo ya que todos se han ido? -dijo James, esperando que la respuesta fuese si ya que Lucy era la chica mas hermosa que había visto en su vida.

Me encantaría James -dijo Lucy

**Una aclaración: Kendall y James tienen 21 años recien cumplidos, Jo y Lucy tienen 20 años. Logan y Carlos tienen 20 años también pero Camille y Alexa tienen 19 años apunto de cumplir 20. Descargo de personalidad: BTR no me pertenece ni ninguno de los demás personajes, tampoco me pertenece Starbucks.**


End file.
